Savannah
by tragedymaster01
Summary: Humans have finally destroyed Earth, and the evil forces gather inside a place called Savannah. Can four brave teens, all with special and unique abilities, rescue the sun crystal and save the planet? main characters are Tyson, Rei, Kai, and Max.
1. Chapter 1

200 years into the future. Much has changed, but one thing remains the same.

Humans are still trying to destroy each other.

And Earth has finally given in to their brutal battles.

The only source of civilization is a place called Savannah.

Savannah is the only city that holds a sun crystal. With the sun crystal, light and warmth can be spread, and people—us—can rejoice.

But the rulers of the giant city were corrupt.

And so they abused the power of the crystal.

The fiery gem could take no more damage.

And so it shattered.

The corrupt rulers gathered the blackened ashes of the crystal and used it for their evil ways.

But one, just one, minute fragment survived.

It drifted off onto the seas, onto an unknown land called Amour.

And this is where the story begins.

About the four brave teens who destroyed Savannah.

And brought light and warmth to the planet again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back! Please don't be mad I haven't update for so long because I was grounded from the computer…-_- but now I'm back so enjoy!

A young boy was running across a crudely carved cobbled path, the ocean roaring next to him.

As his feet pounded against the cold stone, waves battered the sides of the steep cliff.

The teens' unruly dark blue hair blew in the sharp wind as an icy must sprayed his weary face. His clothes were ragged and dirty, torn in many places and stained with a dark red fluid; cuts and scrapes ran across his arms and legs.

He had a slender frame, one that seemed like he was starved, and his deep brown eyes were dark and hollow.

In one hand he held a package wrapped tightly in a piece of ripped cloth. Staring grimly ahead, Tyson Granger approached the village just as the early light of the sun stroked his tired face.

He had arrived at Amore.

Me: please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I have decided too update today, because of a fabulous review! Thank you MisstiqueRose! And yes, Hilary is going to be a little girl in this story.

The village consisted of a jumble of small shacks and houses, all dark grey and shabby. Most were barely covered with thin cloth roofs, and the sturdier ones had brittle chunks of wood set upon the breakable walls.

The people who lived there wore pieces of limp cloth that drooped on their thin frames, and all had a look of desperation in their eyes.

As he marched into the small town, Tyson caught sight of two small children scavenging for food in the trash bins. Shaking his head, for he could do nothing for them, the teen rounded the corner and bumped into someone.

He was knocked to floor, and scowled as he looked up—but immediately his eyes filled with fear. Tyson had bumped into Red Eye.

Years ago, and ever since Tyson could remember, a mysterious hooded figure had prowled the streets of Amore. The figure was tall and slender, and always covered with a thin black cloak. Everyone assumed it was a teenage boy, but no one actually knew.

Not even one inch of skin was exposed, and all you could see of his face was one glaring red eye, where his real eye should be.

Letting out a whimper, Tyson stared up in fear as Red Eye glowered at him. After a minute, the figure walked on.

The brown-eyed boy took a deep breath before getting up and walking on. He finally arrived at a small grey building, barely ten feet tall.

Stepping inside, he could see four people waiting inside: an old lady wrapped in a faded pink shawl, and three little children, the oldest was a girl with scraggly brown hair and fierce red eyes.

The other two looked like twins: a small boy and girl, both with pale faces and dark golden eyes. The little girl kept tugging at her black hair, and the boy seemed to be comforting her.

Smiling at them, Tyson put down the basket and opened it up. The little kids gasped, seeing a loaf of burned bread and a piece of fish. Tyson broke the bread into four equal pieces and distributed fish onto each hunk.

Hands reached out to grab the bread, and in a couple of minutes three fourths of the loaf had been quickly devoured. Tyson turned to the older lady, extending the bread, but she shook her head. Tyson gave it to the oldest girl.

"Keep it for her, would you Hilary?"

The younger girl nodded, her ruby orbs never leaving Tyson as he got up slowly and crossed the threshold.

"I'll be back." He promised as he closed the door softly.

Ever since his parents' death, Tyson had learned to fend for himself at the age of three. He knew which berries were poisonous or not, and how to make an excellent fishing hook from a stick and a rock.

Tyson knew how to cook a fish under the meat was soft and tender, and how to make a fire in the pouring rain. He knew how to defend himself with a tree branch, even against a sword or a spear.

And when he realized how lucky he was, that he could provide himself with food and shelter, the blunette vowed to help every orphan, child, man and woman in the village.

He couldn't stand the sad look in the elders' eyes, or the heartbreaking sobs of the small orphans.

And it was all because of Savannah.

That terrible city was the cause of everything. Ever since the War of Three Nations, the sun crystal had been abused and shattered. The evil rulers were feasting like kings, eating whatever whenever they wanted, not caring about anyone else who might be unluckier than them.

Tyson knew that Amore wasn't the only village, in fact, he had hear of two other villages, Blitzkreig01 and Majestic, but never dared to journey there. He had sworn to help his village, and—was that a scream?

Darting past houses, he looked up to see a group of armed men approaching, wearing gold and black armor with the symbol of Savannah—a lion.

Something told Tyson they _didn't_ come for tea and biscuits.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N people I need reviews! I only got two yesterday and today! Come on you guys can do it! Anyway I apologize for misspelling "Amore" in the first chapter. Read and enjoy!

Deep inside the village, inside a dark cold shack were three people.

One was a small old lady, wheezing and coughing, covered in a thin faded pink shawl.

Another was a small boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes, around the age of four.

The last one was a 12-year-old boy with blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Part of his head was metal, infused with parts like a machine. He wore a patch over one eye, but the other was freezing and unforgiving.

Max Tate was a cheerful, happy-go-lucky boy with not a trouble in the world before the accident.

When he was six years old, alone at his home in Amore, a freak fire had started and burned his home down. His parents and older brother, Alan, were killed.

The man who started the fire took Max away.

You see, this man had an ingenious plan.

He had figured out how to fuse together a human and a machine, but wasn't sure if it worked.

So he stole Max away form his burned house and experimented on him.

Bronze gears, spare parts, and just about anything that could be useful was gathered and used for the poor boy.

The pain that followed was so intense that for days Max's vision was red. He never stopped screaming, but after four days he lost his voice.

The evil man was literally melting the parts and pressing them into the young blondes' head.

But halfway through the process, something went wrong. The madman accidently melted a part into his bright blue eye.

Max screamed and screeched with pain as the metal cooled, making his eye a thousand times sharper than any regular human eye.

The pain was so bad that the boy blacked out. When he came to his senses, he was lying in a pool of water, and he had no idea how he got there.

Ever since then, Max never trusted anyone.

He lived his own life, eating and drinking what he needed to, and always cold.

He wished that was all a bad dream, but the mechanical part of him told him no.

Max Tate was a changed boy. He was a lot smarter, much less cheerful, and extremely wary of his surroundings and people.

When he was eight, he had heard a small baby crying and went to investigate.

His usual walls went down, and ever since that day he swore to protect Tia and Armin.

But now he heard a loud yell, shots firing, and a piecing scream.

Max jumped up, patting Armin's head and nodded at Tia. He raced out the door, his eye patch flapping in the wind.

In the heart of Savannah….

Boris was a cruel and evil man. His best man, Voltaire was the same.

Ever since that blasted sun crystal shattered, the two had to rule Savannah with fake light created by his mechanics.

But he grew restless, fearing a rebellion.

"You! Yes, you hundred warriors. Split up into groups of three and search for villages, but don't kill anyone. Burn down the houses and pollute the rivers, anything so they will fear us. NOW!"

In Amore…

Tyson sped past people, ignoring the cries of men telling him to stop, and ducked behind an abandoned warehouse.

Creeping inside, the 15-year-old boy walked over to a dusty black box and popped opens the lid.

Glancing down, he chose a long spear crafted from thick maple wood. The point was made form pure black obsidian, shining even where there was no light.

Staring at the polished handle, he gave a shake of his head and hurried outside. If anyone got hurt, they were going to pay!

As Tyson streaked past old shacks and scared people, he realized the warriors had a prisoner.

It was a boy who looked around his age, with golden eyes blazing in fury. His hair seemed too long; it cascaded down his back, thick and black.

His hands were chained behind his back, and his hands were bloody and bruised. The soldiers kept kicking him as he walked, smirking when the teen gave a cry of pain as a sharp rock sunk into his foot.

Anger flared up inside of Tyson, and he charged forward, swinging the spear.

"Who are you?" the brown-eyed bluenette demanded.

The head soldier sneered, knocked the boy to the ground and pulled out a shiny black gun.

"One hit, and you'll be dead within minutes." He warned.

"Now, who are _you_? I am Thomas, and I come from Savannah! You are commanded to move aside and let us examine—" he eyed the village with disgust "—your pitiful home."

Tyson gritted his teeth, his jaw set.

"Sorry, but no can do. You see, I don't allow _foreigners_ to enter my village."

Thomas bared his teeth and his finger tensed on the trigger, but he didn't pull it.

"Your ignorance is infuriating, though unfortunately, Lord Boris allows me to kill no one."

Shoving Tyson aside, the soldier dragged the black-haired boy past him, trying to get him to his feet, but he seemed like he was unconscious.

"Get up, Rei Kon!" Thomas barked, and suddenly the teenager boy leaped up and kicked the soldier in the stomach while Thomas was doubled over, and gracefully flipped over him.

Tyson jabbed the handle of the spear into another ones' chest and he fell, just as a blonde boy came out of nowhere and delivered an uppercut to his stomach. While he was on his back, he punched him hard and he fell.

When the three warriors had been locked up, Tyson, Rei, and the blonde all met up.

"That was amazing!"

"How did they get you?"

Rei and Tyson asked at the same time, and then chuckled.

"Well, they captured me and my friends in my village, White Tiger. Then, I helped the others escape and they caught me again."

Tyson nodded, looking thoughtfully at the older boy.

"I taught myself how to defend against any attack, so I guess it came in handy. I'm Tyson, by the way."

The two boys shook hands before turning to the other boy. They just seemed to notice the patch over one hard blue eye and the mechanical head.

"Uh, what's your name?" Rei asked quietly.

The young blonde just glared at them.

"Oh, I can tell you want to ask what happened, so let me tell you. Some man decided to burn my house and kill my family, then experiment on little Max Tate until an accident and _this_ happened!" his words spilled out of his mouth very fast and his voice was sarcastic, with a hard edge to it like he was tired of saying the same thing over and over.

The boy ripped off his eye patch, and both older teens gasped. Where a regular eye should be was some metal eye, with a sort of silver and bronze covering.

"I'm sorry man, but you didn't have to tell us."

"Trust me, you're not the only one with a bad past." Rei grimaced, remembering the terrible things that happened to him at night.

"So, I was thinking that we should go search the other villages and see if we can help them. I am pretty sure that the soldiers went there too." Tyson suggested.

Rei glanced out of the window, and to his horror, realized the sun was setting.

"Oh gods I need to go! Sorry, um, guys but I have to go—be back soon, uh—" he raced out the small shack and away from any people.

He made it to the edge of the woods just as the transformation started.

Rei looked down to see his nails were already sharpening into claws, and he had sprouted fur.

Me: review! And ooh a cliffie!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok I did a pretty long chapter yesterday and got one review! Come on! And the italics are a flashback so enjoy!

Tala: you forgot the disclaimer…

Me: *facepalm* duh! Tala, do it for me.

Tala: why?

Me: cuz u love me!

Tala: …Sam doesn't own beyblade….or me!

As Rei ran into the forest, he got on fours as his hands turned into huge paws with curved claws.

Ever since he could remember he had been transforming at night.

He didn't know how, but Rei knew to never let anyone find out.

As he bounded past dark trees and leapt over small streams, he let out a howl of pain and rolled over.

When he came back up, Rei was a giant black-and-white striped tiger, with bright golden eyes.

Boris was a smart man, but he was very afraid.

He was terrified that someone would find out about the little boy he experimented on. It had happened so long ago that it was impossible to remember, right?

_Boris leered evilly at the small boy with terrified crimson eyes. The little boy usual showed no fear, but the purple-haired man was going crazy._

"_No, no, NO!" the slate-haired boy screamed, as his flesh was ripped out. His vision went red, his head pounding and his ears ringing from pain._

_Laughing cruelly, Boris took a piece of metal shaped like an eye with an attachment, and pressed it into the deep holes in the toddlers head._

_The boy passed out from pain as the older man went to work. When he was finished, the right side of the boy was fused with delicate machinery._

_Boris pressed a button, and the gears began to turn as they lit up red._

_Kai Hiwatari was part automaton._

_A red glowing eye stared at Boris, glaring eerily and devoid of emotion._

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked; his eyes narrowed in frustration.

Max just shrugged as he glanced out of the window—if you called a misshapen chunk of wood cut out and covered with dirty plastic a window.

It had been almost seven hours since Rei had rushed off, and Tyson began to worry.

"Well, if he isn't coming back then we'll have to leave without him! I plan on visiting White Tiger X and Blitzkrieg01 first so he better—" the blunette abruptly stopped talking as that teen walked into the room.

The golden-eyed boys' hair was messy and covered with twigs and bits of grass, and his eyes were wild.

"Sorry I was…" Rei trailed off, unsure of what so say.

"Well, thank god you're here! We're setting off before the sun goes down."

And with that the three boys marched out the door, determined to reach White Tiger X.

They trudged past the forest, along the coast, and nearly died on the mountains. They were making god time though, reaching the village in about three hours.

Exhausted, the three boys quickly gulped down some slightly undercooked fish and pond water before taking a quick nap.

It had been another two hours when Rei woke up, shook the other awake, got them looking decently clean, and walked into the village.

It was bigger than Amore, and a stream ran through the heart of it. The people looked happier than Tyson's' and they didn't look at starved.

Suddenly, a young girl with bright pink hair and anguished golden eyes rushed up to them.

"Oh, Rei, Rei, my older brother, you're back! But Lee is sick! I fear he hasn't much time left!"

me: I need at least three reviews to continue…so if you like, review!


	6. Chapter 6

The three boys quickly followed the young girl into the village. She raced past small shacks and clear brooks, until she stopped at a pure black house.

Biting her lip, she whispered, "This isn't a usual kind of sickness…Lee is…different."

Rei looked worried; his best friend had always been tough. Before they were captured, lee never got sick on camping trips, of when the flue broke out in White Tiger X.

Tyson put a brave smile and replied, "Well, lets go!" Rei appreciated the fact that he didn't pity him, and followed. Max reluctantly trailed behind, and Mariah brought up the rear, softly closing the door.

The black haired boy was lying on a bed, looking very frail and weak. His skin was pale and he was coughing nonstop.

"Lee!" Rei cried, kneeling next to the bed. Mariah emitted a squeal.

"Rei, don't—" but Lee sat up, growling. He bared his unusually sharp teeth at Rei, who fell backwards.

"Lee! Its me, your best friend, Rei!" but the other teen seemed not to hear. He growled again, the hairs on his head standing up like a predator about to attack.

The golden-eyed boy turned to his little sister.

"`Riah, what happened?" the younger girl whimpered as she stared at the floor.

"When—when we were captured, they put something, a potion or whatnot, into your drink, and Lee's as well. I-I don't know what happened, Rei!" she began to cry loudly, and Rei pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Don't cry, `Riah. It isn't your fault. We'll fix this, don't worry."

"Rei, but at night, strange things happen…. Lee disappears, and he comes back with—" but she never continued, because Lee sat up in bed, howling.

Rei stole a quick glance out of the window, noticing the full moon and his eyes widened. He understood what had happened.

Whatever those men put into his drink turned him into a tiger. And if Lee was growling, and howling on a full moon…

"Everyone! Get out!" Rei yelled as it clicked into place. But it was too late. The sick boy stiffened as he began to transform. His nails sharpened, and fur popped up on his face. His pupils dilated and turned bright yellow as fangs grew from his mouth.

Mariah let out a loud scream as the werewolf sprung up on his paws, snarling as saliva dripped onto the ground.

Max and Tyson were frozen as the hairy beast—Lee—began to circle them. Rei shoved Mariah behind him as the werewolf lunged—and did something so stupid and brave no one was prepared.

His arms locked around its throat, and he kicked open the door as he fought with the monster. Rei's timing was perfect.

As he pushed the monster to the ground, he turned into a tiger. The werewolf froze, confused.

And then both attacked at the same time.

Me: DUN DUN DUN! I got the idea of Lee turning into a werewolf cuz when I first watched G Revolution, which was my first impression of him. Now, if you wanna see how Rei Tiger vs Lee Werewolf is going to be, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Up high in the mountains, there was a village that consisted off very different shelters.

Some were small and pure black, with a thin roof, and others were tall and graceful, with open balconies and delicate glass windows.

They were all grouped together, like some sort of majestic parade of buildings, in the center.

But men were attacking, firing guns at the innocent.

Only four boys were helping—a boy with neon green hair, a redhead, a tall purple-haired teen, and a blonde with blue eyes.

The redhead was running around like a madman, smashing the evil guys' faces in while the tall one swung a stick with spikes at them.

The green-haired teen was riding the back of a soldier, smacking his head with a frying pan as the blonde ran around, laughing crazily, with a dagger.

All the bad guys screamed like little girls if they got within ten feet of him.

Suddenly, a bullet zipped through the air.

The blonde dodged it, but it slammed straight into the heart of the green-haired one.

Time seemed to slow down as a wave of blood splashed to the floor. The man with the gun sneered but the blue-eyed boy whipped around, chucking the dagger.

The tall teen picked up the fallen boy as the shiny weapon went straight through the heart of the gun-holder.

Tears gushed from the redhead's orbs as he slowly slid the younger boys' eyelids shut.

He was gone.

Someone was going to pay.

In the village of Blitzkreig01….

"OH YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU OLD GEEZER!" a redhead screamed as he whacked the man with a stick.

"HIYEAH!" a silver-haired teen sent another soldier from Savannah flying into a whole row. They were all knocked down, like dominoes.

"Take that!" a really tall blonde with angry eyes punched a guy in the face. He crumpled like a piece of paper as he kicked another soldier in the stomach.

A short boy was riding on the back of some bad mans neck, whacking him with a frying pan. The man was screeching for his mommy as tears poured down his face.

"NO!" sharp scream brought the younger boy tumbling off the taller mans' shoulders. He pinned the shorter one down, a knife pointed at his heart.

The redhead was lying in a pool of blood, groaning softly.

The tall blonde was standing protectively over him as he deflected javelins hurled from the enemy as the other boy bent down, looking at his friend. Raising his head, he delivered the message.

"His heart stopped."

Me: if ya want to now what happens, review! Bye~


	8. Chapter 8

Me: yes, I know that I already said they attacked each other. Well, I wanted to let ya know how Rei transformed, so yeah….and also, I did not watch the 1st season—Bakuten Shoot. So I have NO freaking idea of the Majestic' personalities. -.- so just make Oliver and Johnny BFFs, `kay?

Tala: can I do the disclaimer?

Me: ^_^ of course, Tal-Tal!

Tala: …uh, what?

Me: * looks nervous and blushes* nothing!

Tala: *shrugs* Sam doesn't own Beyblade

Kai Hiwatari was walking along the shoreline, looking out at the dark blue ocean roaring to his left. The waves rose and fell, spraying the teen with cold seawater that splashed by his feet.

The chilly mist stung his eye—the one that wasn't red and glowing. Everyday, Kai cursed Boris for making him into this terrible monster.

The boy who was half metal.

The boy with the red eye.

The boy who was feared by everyone—and he hated it.

He would never be accepted by anyone, ever.

Kai swore revenge on Boris.

Someday, somehow, he would find Boris—and kill him.

Until then…

Tyson and Max peered around the corner as Rei transformed.

His nails lengthened into claws, and hair grew all over his body.

His pupils dilated as he sprung onto all fours, fangs bared.

Lee let out a howl and charged forward; Rei met him with a snarl, and they both hit th ground.

They were a mass of fur and claws; occasionally a paw was made out in the little moonlight.

Snarling and howling was heard as Rei suddenly flew backwards. Lee jumped on his, and sunk his fangs into Tiger-Rei's neck.

A sharp howl was heard as blood poured out from his neck.

Fear shone in Rei's eyes as he lay on the floor in a pool of the red substance.

(Rei P.O.V.)

I could hear nothing…it was like a switch had been flipped, and all noise was blocked out.

I could only hear my breathing, quick and sharp.

My neck pulsed as the blood began to pool out. My world began to shake as I tried to get up, but fell back down.

Lee, a black shadow in my eyes, loomed over me like a great mountain; for a second I thought I could detect a glint of fear in his eyes.

That glint vanished when his fangs sunk into my leg and warm blood spilled out, like a gushing waterfall. I slowly closed my eyes, hearing muffled shouts, but I ignored them as I drifted off into a blissful sleep.

In Majestic…

"No, no, no, NO!" Johnny yelled angrily into the night, pounding his fists onto the rough stone ground.

His best friend, his soul mate, and the boy who he called a brother was gone.

As dead as a rock.

Oliver, that sweet boy, with an annoying yet loving personality, the boy who kept fighting no matter how hopeless the situation, was gone.

Tears streamed down the redhead's face as a terrible scream echoed through the night.

He couldn't take it. It was like a dream—when Johnny has taken down every man, killed him, and disposed of the dead bodies. Robert and Enrique gave the Scottish teen some time, preparing the body.

Enrique was just finishing wrapping up the dead boy's bandages when Johnny walked past him. His eyes were red and puffy as he examined Oliver.

At the funeral, the remaining members of the Majestic team were silent, drowning in invisible sorrow for their terrible loss.

"I will always remember you…my best friend, Oliver…" Johnny whispered as Robert lowered the body into the hole.

Each member tossed some dirt into the hole, still sad.

When the ceremony was over, the redhead turned towards his friends.

"Lets go make them pay."

In Blitzkrieg01…

"TALA!" Bryan screamed.

The entire scene was in complete chaos.

Ian was about to be stabbed by a guard, Spencer was lying on his back, a deep gash slashed across him, and Tala wasn't moving—or breathing for that.

"No, Tala, you can't die on me! Please, don't leave me! Tala! TALA! NO!"  
>Bryan yelled, sobs wracking his body as he pounded his fists against the cold, motionless body of his best and only friend.<br>"Please, please, PLEASE!"

A/N very sorry for the wait and the terrible chapter, if anyone reviews, I'll love them! Poor Tala and Oliver!


End file.
